<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>keep falling and i'll catch you by tartzy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641775">keep falling and i'll catch you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tartzy/pseuds/tartzy'>tartzy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, High School, chuuves is implied sorry, haseul is an angel, hyewon is there for 2 seconds, jinsoul is a jock but she builds GUNDAMS EWWWW jk jk, jungeun swims, this is for oomf birthday cause i didnt know so matte if u reading this THIS IS FOR YOU, wow i speed-wrote this in 36 hours if its a mess thats why</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tartzy/pseuds/tartzy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life had made it clear that the odds were against Jungeun, but unlikely circumstances and late-night conversations with Jung Jinsoul prove otherwise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>264</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>keep falling and i'll catch you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a Friday night, and Jungeun finds herself roaming the bustling downtown streets with her friends. They’re on their way to their usual karaoke bar, different treats from a variety of vendors in their hands. Jungeun nibbles on the banana crepe in her hand, less interested in the topic her friends are engaging in and more in the eye-catching signs all scattered over the street.</p><p> </p><p>She’s been living in Seoul for a year now, but the bright city scenery never ceases to amaze her. Her admiration for scenery turns to be another fault of hers, however, as she hears a voice call her to keep up with the group. Jungeun’s head swivels forward and she promptly runs into a tree.</p><p> </p><p>She stumbles back, clenching her fists in slight embarrassment. Haseul’s the first to rush over, while Jiwoo and Sooyoung trail behind.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m okay,” Jungeun reassures, but Haseul just furrows her eyebrows in concern.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re bleeding.” </p><p>Haseul rummages through her purse and somehow conjures a tissue to dab at her forehead, and Jungeun scowls at Sooyoung who’s biting back a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Does my pain bring you joy?” Jungeun sighs dramatically.</p><p> </p><p>“100%.” Sooyoung sports a shit-eating grin that Jungeun know’s she’s going to wipe off when she obliterates her out in her <em> Single Ladies </em> encore session at the noraebang. But Jiwoo elbows Sooyoung lightly, making the girl stop obediently.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have any bandaids on me,” Haseul says defeatedly. “I forgot to restock after Yeojin’s parkour incident.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s fine, I’ll just ask a nearby store if they have any.” Jungeun waves dismissively, holding the tissue to her head as she walked off into some collectibles shop by them. A small bell announces her arrival as she pushes the glass door open, and she has to pass through aisles of different collectors’ items to reach the counter in the corner, where a blonde employee looks up to greet her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, what can I help you with?” </p><p> </p><p>The girl sports a crop top and jeans, only a grey lanyard hanging on her neck directly signifying her employment.</p><p> </p><p>“I was wondering if you guys had any band-aids?” Jungeun motions at the tissue pressed against her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh for sure,” she responds with confusingly genuine enthusiasm, and tugs a drawer open to pull out a pack of children-themed bandaids. The girl passes over a Spongebob plastered bandaid, and Jungeun doesn’t particularly mind the cartoonish sponge on the bandaid, but upon realizing that she can’t exactly see her cut, she does a quick scan of her surroundings - and of course, knowing her luck, there’s a lack of mirrors inside the store. </p><p> </p><p>The girl seems to notice her visible dismay, reaching over to take the band-aid. “Here, I’ll do it,” she says, nonchalantly plastering it onto Jungeun’s forehead. Jungeun feels her face heat up at the sudden closeness - she isn’t exactly the best with strangers touching her, or people just touching her in general.</p><p> </p><p>“Done.” </p><p> </p><p>The girl smiles, leaning away, and Jungeun holds back a sigh of relief to thank her.</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun goes on that night to absolutely decimate Sooyoung in karaoke, successfully ruling over her typically horrible luck. </p><p> </p><p>That’s the last she thinks she’ll see of the nice cashier who worked at the Hobbytown downtown.</p><p> </p><p>That is, until she’s sitting in her Physics class, looking up from her laptop to notice a very familiar blonde taking a seat at the far front of the classroom. She’s talking animatedly to the huddle of students formed around her - Jungeun recognizes a few faces as student-athletes Jackson Wang and Kim Hyunjin, along with Wong Kahei, whose face was on an Instagram ad she had scrolled past earlier that day. </p><p> </p><p>Jungeun decides that saying a quick <em> hi </em> wouldn’t hurt when the lecture ends, and approaches the girl as she’s still chatting among her friends. Jungeun taps her shoulder lightly, and the girl turns around and her face brightens up in what Jungeun assumes is recognition.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, were you the girl working at the Hobb-” </p><p> </p><p>The girl’s face immediately drops and she throws her hands up into an <em> x </em> formation to stop Jungeun.</p><p> </p><p>“Jinsoul? You’re working?” Jungeun sees one of Jinsoul’s friends ask with furrowed brows. The blonde laughs and turns around.</p><p> </p><p>“Volunteering! I was volunteering at that shelter with Hyunjin last week,” Jinsoul is quick to clarify. “And I think I need to talk to Ms. Choi about an assignment, so I’ll catch you guys later!” She loops an arm around Jungeun’s shoulder, effectively leading the two of them out into the large hallway.</p><p> </p><p>“Where the hell are we going??” Jungeun manages to ask as Jinsoul pulls her through the hallways.</p><p> </p><p>“Somewhere safer,” Jinsoul hisses back as she keeps her grasp on Jungeun’s shoulder, taking them into what Jungeun recognizes as the astronomy club room.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Wow, care to explain now?” Jungeun leans back against one of the workshop tables as Jinsoul looks like she’s gone into cardiac arrest.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh. So.” Jinsoul stammers through her words and her earlier facade crumbles quickly, “I work at a Hobbytown.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” Jungeun raises an eyebrow, waiting for more.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not allowed to be working at any establishment while it’s track season,” Jinsoul explains, “and I’m just covering for a friend right now because I’m the only one with qualifications, so it’s just temporary and please please <em> please </em>don’t tell anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Jungeun slowly enunciates as she processes the information. She’s well aware of the student-athlete rules after she had to explain to a teacher that she was legally allowed to leave class early for a swim meet. “Well, I just wanted to say hi? I’m not going to tell the student dean that you work at some collectibles store.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes! Thanks a million.” Jinsoul seems to deflate with relief, and she clasps her hands together gratefully.</p><p> </p><p>“But,” Jungeun interjects, causing Jinsoul to freeze up again, “I expect you to keep it down low that I had to beg a small local establishment for first aid. It’s bad for the public image, you know?” </p><p> </p><p>Jinsoul breaks out into a smile once she realizes Jungeun’s just joking.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I don’t want to taint your image of being a picture-perfect student with an impeccable moral compass,” Jinsoul laughs lightheartedly.</p><p>___</p><p>They don’t talk much after the encounter, and Jungeun doesn’t mind. She’s sure Jinsoul prefers it that way, too. They’re just mildly acquainted now - nothing more, nothing less.</p><p>___</p><p> </p><p>Spring break rolls around, and Jungeun finds herself on the streets downtown again, now with just Haseul. Her friend was in search of a newly released <em> Gundam </em> that her younger sister Yeojin had been going crazy over. Jungeun had tagged along due to the lack of activity stuck at home, and she doesn’t mind exploring the myriad of kitschy stores with Haseul to find the model. They burn through about four stores down in the area, unable to find the exact model Yeojin had wanted. Jungeun manages to persuade Haseul to take a quick coffee break, and they’re sitting on a sidewalk bench with their respective drinks.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you want to buy the <em> Gundam </em>so bad anyway? Just get it for her birthday,” Jungeun leans back against the bench, taking a sip from her frappuccino that Haseul’s called “diabetes in a cup.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just want to? She was incredibly stressed out for her exams, and was studying crazy hard - I think she just deserves it.” Haseul shrugs, stirring her americano with her straw. </p><p> </p><p>Jungeun shakes her head in disbelief, because it’s one of those moments where she remembers that Haseul is a literal angel.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish my siblings were that cool, I never got anything for acing my exams.”</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t your brother send you socks with his face printed on them for your birthday?” Jungeun scrunches her nose at the memory.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t remind me, he still bugs me about not wearing them.”</p><p> </p><p>“But he’s still doing it out of care, it’s not all that different from what I’m doing, plus it was pretty funny,” Haseul smiles demurely, tugging her phone out to check for any stores they haven’t gone to yet. Jungeun sighs, and Haseul’s right, as per usual. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, there’s one more store we haven’t gone to,” Haseul excitedly shows Jungeun her phone screen, and Jungeun’s eyes widen at the picture of the familiar storefront. </p><p> </p><p>“Let me finish my cup and we’ll go,” Jungeun quickly offers - as Haseul’s already thrown away her cup now - and pulls her phone out to open her Instagram app.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jungieledecky</b>
</p><p>Hey Jinsoul I have to go to the store with my friend and I don’t want to blow</p><p>your cover so please tell me you’re not working right now</p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t have time to check for any read receipts, as they’re making their way to a nearby trashcan, so she sips the rest of her drink and tosses it away. It’s not that she doesn’t trust Haseul with keeping a secret, but she’s not sure Jinsoul would appreciate another person knowing that she’s secretly working at a Hobbytown.</p><p> </p><p>They eventually make their way to the store, with Jungeun entering first so that she could give Jinsoul a physical warning if needed, and the small bell announces their arrival. She can see Jinsoul sitting at the counter in the back corner organizing some shelves and she coughs loudly to draw her attention, prompting Jinsoul to look up nonchalantly. Her calm demeanor quickly dissipates when she sees Jungeun pointing at her phone and the very evident company behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun watches as Jinsoul scramble into the backroom before hearing Haseul squeal behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!! They have it!” Haseul holds up a large box with one of the giant robots posing on the cover with a flurry of colors. She pulls out her phone to snap a picture, probably about to send it to Yeojin, and Jungeun looks back over at the counter to find it still empty.</p><p> </p><p>Haseul picks up the box triumphantly, giggling as she shows Jungeun the texts between her and Yeojin, the younger girl responding with numerous exclamation marks and proclamations of love at the photo. Now as Jungeun turns around to the counter she finds it now occupied with a raven-haired girl bearing a prominent RBF and the same grey employee lanyard.</p><p> </p><p>As the girl scans the box, Jungeun takes a peek at her phone to see if Jinsoul had ever seen her messages.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>j.jinsoul97</b>
</p><p>Okay I didn’t see your text but thanks for giving me the heads up</p><p>My coworkers on break but she’s taking over for now</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun sighs in relief, typing back a form of affirmation as they walk out of the store. Haseul’s rambling about how much research she’d done for the gift and Jungeun nods along, glad to be able to share her friend’s sentiment.</p><p>___</p><p> </p><p>Walking out of her JSA meeting, Jungeun checks the time on her phone. There’s a notification from Sooyoung that she and Jiwoo would be late since their Key Club meeting was dragging out for a little longer, so Jungeun decides that she might as well wait by the club room when a voice calls at her. She turns around to see Jinsoul waiting at the JSA door, the blonde waving amicably.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Are you free now?” Jinsoul asks as she walks over.</p><p> </p><p>“Depends, what am I about to get dragged into?” Jungeun raises an eyebrow quizzically.</p><p> </p><p>“I was just wondering if you wanted to get some dinner with me? Unless you already have plans?” Jungeun looks down at her phone hesitantly, and ultimately she decides that she won’t be third-wheeling tonight. She texts Sooyoung that she won’t be needing a ride, and lifts her head up to face Jinsoul.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, let’s go.” </p><p> </p><p>Jinsoul is just as outgoing and gregarious as Jungeun’s expected of someone of the popular student-athlete demographic - as they converse in the secluded booth of a local restaurant, she finds that keeping conversation is effortless when it comes to Jinsoul. One moment she’ll be raving about some time she met Mrs. Yoo at a McDonald’s bathroom and the next she’s complimenting the decor of the homey ambient restaurant. </p><p> </p><p>“So do I get to know why the ever-popular track star Jung Jinsoul’s asked me out to dinner?” Jungeun asks as they begin to finish up their plates.</p><p> </p><p>“You talk as if you’re not an athlete yourself,” JInsoul points out,</p><p> </p><p>“My nerd tendencies nullify the athlete part.” Jungeun waves her hand dismissively. “No one in JSA is conventionally cool by high school cult classic standards.”</p><p> </p><p>“It just sounds like you’re letting the <em> swimmers aren’t athletes </em> propaganda get to your head.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wrong. I’m just more nerd than athlete.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sure Jan, and as for your question? I don’t think I need a reason to hang out with a hot girl.” </p><p> </p><p>Jinsoul cackles as Jungeun visibly cringes at the comment, probably about to crack the glass of water under her vise-like grip. She’s learning tonight that Jinsoul’s the type of person who naturally flirts during conversation, and despite her growing indifference they still seem to catch her off-guard. </p><p> </p><p>“No but you’re actually really cool, I don’t know why we haven’t hung out more before.” Jinsoul smiles, and Jungeun tries not to get distracted by how her face seems like a perfectly sculpted effigy. “I also wanted to repay you for saving my ass back last week while I was working.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that?” Jungeun smiles reassuringly. “Seriously? You want to pay me back for being a decent human? Anyone would’ve done the same.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well maybe I just wanted an excuse to ask a pretty girl on a date,” Jinsoul winks, and Jungeun’s grown accustomed to her random flirtatious remarks, so she just tries to stop her soul from seeping out of her body from the disgust.</p><p> </p><p>“And people wonder why you’re still single,” Jungeun shudders.</p><p> </p><p>“Who said I’m single? My heart’s already been stolen,” Jinsoul winks and Jungeun fake gags.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m actually really curious about this, why does your friend need you to work at a collectibles store anyway?” Jungeun asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh boy, well. You know Jeon Heejin?” </p><p> </p><p>“The 2nd year on the dance team?” Jungeun’s heard rumors of the insanely talented dancer in her grade.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, her family actually runs the Hobbytown store, and the Dean has been throwing unnecessary heat at her since they’re suspicious of her working, especially since final competitions are in a month, and I kind of know, like, the entire layout of the store and everything in stock...” Jinsoul’s voice trails off.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s cool, do you collect anime figures or something?” Jungeun takes a sip of her water nonchalantly.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I uh… I build <em> Gundams </em>…” Jinsoul feels like she’s shrinking in her seat, but Jungeun seems to be unaffected.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, cool, how many have you built?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait wait, you address me as a jock for like half our conversations, then you’re completely indifferent to me building <em> Gundams </em>?” Jinsoul throws her arms up in exasperation.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Gundams </em> are not defined by the nerd spectrum, meaning, it’s like if you played with legos,” Jungeun shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>“So what am I now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jock who builds <em> Gundams </em>, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“One day you’ll understand that there’s a fine line between jock and athlete, and I am in the superior breed.” Jinsoul shakes her head sadly.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay jock.” </p><p> </p><p>Jungeun isn’t sure if this is where it starts - with a comfortable atmosphere and warm conversations - but there’s something there, the bare pieces of something that she can’t ignore, something she can’t quite name. </p><p> </p><p>It’s definite, palpable, as she waves goodbye to Jinsoul at the bus station and numbers have been exchanged, that she and Jinsoul are friends now. And she doesn’t find it to be all that bad.</p><p>___</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hottie </b>
</p><p>hey are you working right now?</p><p>
  <b>jocksoul</b>
</p><p>yeah but i get off soon, whats up?</p><p>
  <b>hottie</b>
</p><p>lets hang out when ur shifts over</p><p>
  <b>jocksoul</b>
</p><p>ofc b</p><p> </p><p>Jinsoul straightens her back as she puts her phone back into her pocket, reminding herself to stay focused on her job at the moment. Her coworker Hyejoo sits next to her behind the counter, the younger girl focused on playing some mobile game on her phone. </p><p> </p><p>“Who hacks in a mobile game? It’s literally on your <em> phone. </em> No one should be taking this seriously,” Hyejoo grumbles, tossing her phone onto the counter in defeat.</p><p> </p><p>“F,” Jinsoul tacks on noncommittally, staring at the clock above the front door, watching its hands tick closer and closer to the end of her shift. The front door promptly opens, the small bell jingling to announce the customer’s arrival. It’s one of the regulars, a small blonde high school girl who came by to buy amiibos every once in a while. Hyejoo’s demeanor immediately changes, and the normally gloomy girl sits up in her seat, busying herself to rearrange the display of gum and mints near the cash register.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde finally approaches the counter, placing a Joker amiibo down, and Hyejoo stands up to help scan the items. Jinsoul won’t even mention the fact that Hyejoo’s technically on break right now, but she hears the bell ring again and she watches as a familiar girl enters the store.</p><p> </p><p>Jinsoul quickly grabs her belongings, contemplating bidding farewell to Hyejoo, but the girl seems preoccupied with her conversation with the blonde customer, so she just tugs on her jacket and walks over to Jungeun.</p><p> </p><p>“Saved by the bell,” Jinsoul sighs in relief, prompting Jungeun to scoff playfully, and the two walk out into the cold early night air. </p><p> </p><p>“I could devour a literal cow right now,” Jinsoul groans hungrily as they walk to the nearby 7/11 to grab a convenient dinner.</p><p> </p><p>“Do it, then, I’ll wait,” Jungeun quips back as she grabs a shopping basket.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, anything for you, madame,” Jinsoul tips her imaginary fedora as they separate into different aisles to grab their respective foods and snacks.</p><p> </p><p>“So you’re the one who dumped gatorade all over Mr. Jeong’s office?” Jinsoul’s eyes are wide with synthesized shock and awe. They’re sitting outside the 7/11 at one of the tables, enjoying the fresh air along with their hot dinner,.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, he literally deserved it after he made all those disgusting weight jokes about students, I swear the worst people get employed as PE teachers,” Jungeun takes a heated bite of her instant noodles, feeling a prick of annoyance at the memory of the horrible teacher.</p><p> </p><p>“And then he got fired, so you see? Karma exists,” Jinsoul picks at the vegetables in her beef bowl.</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly, the man got what he deserved.” Jungeun blows on her noodle-heavy chopsticks. “So what got you into track?” </p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t take much for Jinsoul to open up about her love for running, and she idly explains how it had started as a stress-reliever, and how free it felt to traverse with nothing propelling her but her own two feet. </p><p> </p><p>“So you probably just came out the womb running,” Jungeun points out, and Jinsoul laughs. </p><p> </p><p>It grows from there, where her instinctively facetious front would usually belie any hesitation or insecurity, but it doesn’t, and Jinsoul cracks open a chest that she’s never quite let others see. She talks about how running had started as a stress-reliever, yet how she occasionally feels the unsurmountable pressure of never going fast enough, never getting fit enough, just not being enough to achieve something for her team, for her parents, or just for herself. </p><p> </p><p>There’s a definite future for her - she can’t deny that - but she’s terrified that she won’t be able to reach far enough for it. Jinsoul doesn’t know why she opens it up to Jungeun - maybe it’s the fact that Jungeun already knows one of her secrets or the absolute kindness Jungeun returns while knowing them. But when she sees the way Jungeun’s looking at her quietly, eyes void of judgment and full of pure acceptance, she thinks she knows why.</p><p> </p><p>It takes a few questions more, and she listens to Jungeun talk about how she began swimming, a simple skill that her parents had wanted her to learn, but how she grew to enjoy the energy and the vigor being in the water instilled in her. How she’d found a community, people who she’d call a second family from swimming, and how she was content with being a normal athlete, not aiming to go pro in any form, and how she wanted to do it for her own well being - not for anyone else. She goes on to explain her lack of direction, and Jinsoul can feel Jungeun crack open her own chest, one filled with insecurity and worries that she’s kept to herself. </p><p>Jinsoul listens to Jungeun talk about her future, how she wonders if she could be more than just a model student and fit into the standards that her parents and peers place around her, if she could find her own direction in life along with the other people who’re moving forward.</p><p> </p><p>“I think,” Jinsoul begins, picking her words with the utmost care and genuinity, “that you can do anything you put your mind to - and not in the super cliche way - but you are legitimately amazing. The people around you care about you feel the same way you do, and there’s nothing wrong with being lost about where you are right now. Go explore, go find new things and I know you’ll find something that you love. You’ll find your ambition - and it doesn’t have to be a sport or an activity, it’s just something you authentically want for yourself.” Jinsoul pauses, not sure if she’s put her thoughts into quite the right words, but there’s a small quirk at the sides of Jungeun’s mouth that puts her at ease.</p><p> </p><p>“For a jock, you really have a way with words,” Jungeun lets out an airy laugh, one that’s pure and lovely. </p><p> </p><p>Jinsoul joins her, but there’s a soft undertone as Jungeun posits her own thoughts, “And if you ever think that everything gets to be too much, too heavy for you to handle, let me know, because I want to be there for you. You deserve to be accepted.”</p><p> </p><p>Their half-eaten food now forgotten, the two sit in a comforting silence. </p><p> </p><p>Jinsoul feels different, she wants to know more, she wants to learn more about Jungeun. And she wants Jungeun to know more about her.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe this is where it starts. For both of them.</p><p>____</p><p>Jungeun has horrible luck. </p><p> </p><p>(She thinks it started off when she was a child, biking without the restraints of her safety wheels in an effort to be like her older siblings, and somehow broke the frame of her tiny bicycle. No one knows how it happened, and all she remembers is sitting on the sidewalk patiently as her older sister explained to their parents that she too had no idea how a first grader could break her bike frame and remain virtually unharmed. </p><p> </p><p>Jungeun accepts it as a fact when she trips on her first day at BBC, and consequently has to skip first period to stay in the infirmary with a bloody nose. But luck is all determined by chance in the end, and she meets a newly-revived anemic Jiwoo inside BBC’s infirmary - she thinks that’s the day Lady Luck has decided that she’s suffered enough.)</p><p> </p><p>But today is one of her bad luck days, as she curls up on her bed in the early hours of the morning, clutching her ribs from horrible side cramps. She had woken up nearly an hour before her alarm in pain, and she curses both the female reproductive system and her rotten luck. </p><p> </p><p>Jungeun manages to choke down some Ibuprofen before she leaves for the bus. She probably could ask her mom if she could stay home, but there’s a small, almost minuscule fear of disappointing her mother, one that she knows is probably something her own mind conjured, but it still prods her to suck it up. </p><p> </p><p>“Shark week?” Sooyoung nudges her as she arrives at the bus stop, and Jungeun sullenly nods. “Rough, tell me if you need cover for class.” </p><p> </p><p>Jungeun remembers that miracles exist in her life in the form of her friends as Jiwoo passes her a few extra heat patches before homeroom, probably tipped off from Sooyoung.</p><p> </p><p>She’s groggy and tired, but not enough to get cranky yet, and she tells herself to just accept her hardships as she powers through her classes, doing her best to ignore the pain in her stomach. Texts from Jinsoul make her laugh throughout passing, helping her remember that she at least has the best people around her despite her abysmal luck.</p><p> </p><p>There’s a pop quiz in Physics, and after years of fighting against the random mishaps the world throws at Jungeun, she’s well prepared for most unpredictable circumstances. So she takes a victory when she swiftly bubbles in the answers, already thinking about the debate she’s been preparing for her JSA meeting after school.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up?” Jinsoul waits outside their last and only class they share together, and Jungeun gives her an exasperated smile. “I could feel how tired you were over text, you didn’t use a single emoji, and I <em> abhor </em> your love for using emojis.” It sparks a laugh out of Jungeun, and she loops their arms together.</p><p> </p><p>“Just keep talking please, I really just want to hear your voice,” she sighs as Jinsoul takes her through the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I think I just flunked that pop quiz,” Jinsoul begins, and Jungeun finds it easy to relax as Jinsoul continues to list off sporadic parts of her day as they walk through the hallways. She tries to ignore the disheartened feeling as Jinsoul has to detach herself from her arm when they reach the JSA clubroom.</p><p>___</p><p>“Done with practice?” Jinsoul jumps back at the voice when she walks out the locker room, dressed in a simple tank top and leggings. Jungeun’s leaning against the school wall, stifling a laugh at her reaction.</p><p> </p><p>“God, you scared me,” Jinsoul sighs, and they naturally attach to one another’s side as they make their way out of the school building.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, we need to practice your natural instincts so you don’t die off when natural selection takes its toll,” Jungeun takes out a bottle of Ibuprofen, and swallows a pill along with a long swig of ginger juice.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa, damn, girl, is that Honors Lit essay taking that big of a hit?” Jinsoul jokes, but she lets a bit of genuine concern poke through.</p><p> </p><p>“Shark week,” Jungeun responds bitterly. “First days are always the worst, I’ll be back to normal tomorrow.” Jinsoul nods in understanding, pulling her phone out to quickly type something. They continue an easy conversation of both their days and plans for the upcoming weekend until they reach their normal parting spot at the bus stop. It’s already darkening out, and Jinsoul checks her phone's time. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, are you busy later?” She asks, hoping that the peculiarity of her question doesn’t tip Jungeun off, but the brunette just thinks for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“No, just homework, and I’m going to keep binging Gossip Girl. I’m going to catch up to you soon!” She pumps a fist triumphantly. Jungeun doesn’t have time to ask why Jinsoul’s asking, because the bus arrives to pick up Jinsoul, and they have to wave a quick goodbye as Jungeun waits for her bus.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>hobbytown ceo</b>
</p><p>ur welcome :)</p><p>
  <b>jungod</b>
</p><p>what did you do</p><p>this is so cryptic oh my god am i abt to die</p><p>i was serious abt my shit luck jinsoul i will actually die if u curse me</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun looks up from her phone when she hears the doorbell ring, and she walks over to answer the apartment door as her mom’s still preoccupied with her drama on the TV. She opens the door to find a plastic bag by the entrance, and she warily takes it in. To her surprise, the contents of the bag reveal themselves to be her favorite overly-sweet Gong Cha order, a box of chocolates, and a pack of organic herbal tea. She immediately dials Jinsoul. The call picks up before the first ring.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you feel?” Jinsoul asks over the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Jinsoul I love you so much right now, I literally can not phrase this into words, but also how much did this cost? I need to know, did you just deliver this?” Jungeun manages to say without taking a breath.</p><p> </p><p>“You can pay me back with all your love! Now catch up on Gossip Girl so we can start watching together,” Jinsoul responds, not even addressing the question. There’s a familiar whirring noise of her apartment complex elevator in the background as Jinsoul hangs up. Jungeun stares down at the small care package, and she feels a surge of impulsivity that leads her to quickly tell her mom that she’ll be back before kicking on a pair of sneakers to rush down the apartment stairs. </p><p> </p><p>Jungeun manages to get to the first floor in record time, and she doesn’t see her friend anywhere near the entrance. She’s about to dial Jinsoul again when she hears the elevator ding behind her, and Jinsoul casually strolls out, wearing a simple baggy shirt and sweats.</p><p> </p><p>“You!” Jinsoul looks like a deer caught in headlights when her gaze shifts up to meet Jungeun’s and the girl tackles the blonde in a hug. “You, you, you!” </p><p> </p><p>Jungeun seems to have lost her ability to generate any other words with her mouth and Jinsoul laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, me?” </p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, you’re so amazing, I love you so much,” Jungeun’s voice muffles against Jinsoul’s shirt. “I seriously swear I’m going to marry you someday if no one does.”</p><p> </p><p>“All it took was some snacks and bubble tea and I’ve secured a bride?” Jinsoul jokes, and Jungeun pulls away to stare into her eyes seriously.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p> </p><p>There’s a moment, one where they’re just looking at each other, with the opportunity for either of them to boldly close the gap between the two of them, but Jungeun pushes it away and leans in to squeeze her for another tight hug.</p><p> </p><p>“My organs,” Jinsoul breathes out, pained, as she feels her lungs closing under her friend’s constriction. Jungeun lets go immediately, and Jinsoul feels her breath taken away all over again at the sight of her friend’s dazzling smile.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a thought she’d like to keep to herself, but she’s sure that she’d like to see Jungeun smile like that all the time. </p><p>____</p><p> </p><p>Jinsoul doesn’t know when, but Jungeun begins to fit herself into all the crooks of her daily routine. It starts from when they walk to the bus stop after clubs, to calling after they arrive home, to Jungeun coming to keep her company on lone shifts at Hobbytown. </p><p> </p><p>It’s wordless, they don’t address it, but something’s changed -  it changes the way Jinsoul instinctively loops their arms when they walk around downtown, the way Jungeun laughs into Jinsoul’s shoulder whenever she tells a stupid joke. There’s been a development inside their little world, and Jinsoul feels simultaneously brave and scared whenever she thinks about it.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been hanging out with that girl from Physics a lot,” Hyunjin mentions while they eat lunch, and Jinsoul doesn’t allow her demeanor to falter from the comment.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we started talking, and she’s pretty cool,” Jinsoul plays it off easily.</p><p> </p><p>“Cool enough to date?” </p><p> </p><p>There’s no intended weight under the question, and Jinsoul thinks it's just Hyunjin being enigmatic again.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” Jinsoul shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, she<em> is </em>being weird about it,” Kahei says as she looks up from her salad at Hyunjin, to which the athlete just puts her hands out in a way that says ‘well now what?’.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel like there has been some scheming done behind my back, and I would like an explanation,” Jinsoul lowers her spoonful of curry back down into its bowl.</p><p> </p><p>“I see you smother yourself in her after school in the hallways nearly every day, I think<em> we </em> deserve the explanation,” Kahei responds matter-of-factly.</p><p> </p><p>“We actually know the explanation, but we just want to hear you say it,” Hyunjin adds on as she pulls her phone out, already recording Jinsoul.</p><p> </p><p>“What,” is all she can respond with.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes or no, you like Kim Jungeun. 3, 2,1-” </p><p> </p><p>“Possibly?” Jinsoul stammers out because Hyunjin now has a knife in her other hand and she’s witnessed her friend do too many illegal things with a simple plastic knife.</p><p> </p><p>“Cool,” Hyunjin puts down the knife and taps her phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, that <em> was </em>kind of fun.” Kahei turns to Hyunjin who just gives her an affirmative nod.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you.” Hyunjin turns her attention to Jinsoul, who’s still looking at her two best friends with mild concern. “So tell her how you feel, because it’s getting tiring to watch you two dance around one another like newborn deer after track practice. I came to school to learn, not to be extras in some Netflix romcom.” </p><p> </p><p>Kahei furrows her brows at the simile, but nods in agreement to the rest of Hyunjin’s advice.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll see,” is all Jinsoul says in response.</p><p>____</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun’s sitting behind the Hobbytown counter next to Jinsoul, who’s watching her scroll aimlessly through her TikTok feed. Her phone suddenly starts vibrating as Sooyoung’s caller ID appears on the screen, and she instinctively accepts it, not realizing it’s a Facetime call.</p><p> </p><p>Sooyoung and Jiwoo’s face fill her small screen. “Who’s that, your secret girlfriend?”</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun lets out an awkward laugh, “What?” She watches Jiwoo smush her face to get a better look at the screen and angles the camera away from Jinsoul. “So what’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re getting barbecue tonight, you want in?” Sooyoung asks from off-screen, and Jungeun can make out the small park by their apartment complex, the oranging sky behind them. Jinsoul seems to be making some gestures at her from the side that Jungeun can’t quite decipher.</p><p> </p><p>“No, not tonight. I’m free tomorrow, though,” Jungeun nods at the screen, and she watches as Jinsoul throws her hands up in exasperation. </p><p> </p><p>“Aww, tomorrow it is, have fun with your girlfriend!” Jiwoo yells, and she quickly ends the call.</p><p> </p><p>“I was telling you to say yes,” Jinsoul groans, leaning back into the foldable chair. “Don’t let me get in the way of your plans.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d rather hang out with you tonight,” Jungeun places her phone down. The words come out like water, and although the words could be interpreted as completely platonic, there’s a weight in them that Jungeun can’t quite explain.</p><p> </p><p>Jinsoul doesn’t immediately return with a jab or a quick joke to lighten the atmosphere, and before the pause can be taken as awkward, she looks at Jungeun with a grin.</p><p><br/>“Well then, lucky me.” There’s no teasing tone in it, the authenticity in her words warming up the crevices of Jungeun’s heart.</p><p>____</p><p>Jungeun doesn’t know when Jinsoul’s simple flirty remarks turn into something different, something real, but she knows that she doesn’t mind the change. It’s terrifying in the face of change, at something that Jungeun isn’t sure she’s ready for, but there’s a comforting feeling to it, that she really wouldn’t mind change, if it was for Jinsoul.</p><p>____</p><p>Jinsoul loves running. Just her and the world, waiting to be explored. But as she’s sitting on the school-provided charter bus on the way to the finals of track season, she can’t help but feel anxiety creep up her throat. She didn’t even realize her leg was shaking until one of the girls in her relay tells her. There are moments that all her work builds up to, and she knows, that this is going to be one of them. Where she gets a chance to get scouted and have her years of hard work to pay off for her future. She would kill to run off all her jitters, but her coach knows too well that she’ll somehow overcompensate and tire herself out.</p><p>She opens her phone, hoping to find a distraction from her nervousness, and there’s a notification from Jungeun.</p><p>
  <b>jungod</b>
</p><p>hey don’t overstress today, remember to drink water!! &gt;:O</p><p>but not too much i dont want you cramping in a race again</p><p>alright you got this, you’re amazing no matter what &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun wasn’t the kind of person to openly express affection normally, and Jinsoul finds it cute that she tends to overexpress over text. She knows Jungeun’s still in class right now, and there’s a sudden want that she needs to hear her voice, but she swallows it down.</p><p>
  <b>jungod</b>
</p><p>i can feel you stressing omg stop &gt;:((</p><p>stop stressing or i WILL punt you</p><p>
  <b>jocksoul</b>
</p><p>yes mom i will stop stressing</p><p>but if you punt me i can call child services</p><p>
  <b>jungod</b>
</p><p>nevermind i am definitely punting you &lt;3 &lt;3</p><p>you’ve worked so hard for this, it’ll turn out great</p><p>good luck and tell me how it goes :D :D :)</p><p> </p><p>Jinsoul feels a bit of her nerves dissipate, and she leans back into the plush seat, letting out a relaxed sigh. It doesn’t all go away, but Jungeun makes it better.</p><p>____</p><p>“To the end of spring sports!” Jinsoul clinks her can of Sprite with Jungeun’s as they sit on a bench outside her apartment complex. </p><p> </p><p>“To the end of your employment.” Jungeun jokes, taking a swig from her carbonated drink.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, I still steal hearts as a part-time job.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I forgot that I was going to punt you. Let’s get that over with now.” Jungeun grabs the wooden skewer she was using to eat tteokbokki and holds it menacingly.</p><p> </p><p>Jinsoul lets out a panicked laugh, emphasizing, “<em> Anyways</em>, how was your JSA competition?”</p><p> </p><p>“We placed third in terms of teams,” Jungeun shrugs. “Could’ve done better.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ms. Overachiever speaking again,” Jinsoul reprimands.</p><p> </p><p>“Says you, already getting scouted at your track meet,” Jungeun snorts, stabbing a piece of tteokbokki from the box they were sharing.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right, I <em> am </em>the overachiever here.” She strokes her chin in a way reminiscent of a Kevin Nguyen, and Jungeun just stares into the void as if she’s just lost more of her soul. That effectively ends their conversation, and they eat in simple silence, the need for words lost for the moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Jinsoul?” Jungeun’s the first to break the silence, and there’s a sense of hesitation and sincerity laced in her voice. “I like you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” It catches Jinsoul off guard, and she turns to see Jungeun avoiding her gaze, keeping her attention on the park before them. Jungeun has a way of talking that makes Jinsoul easily speechless, or maybe it’s just Jungeun herself that makes her speechless. </p><p> </p><p>“Good.” She wants to slap herself for that answer, but her brain manages to conjure more words. “I don’t think I’d want anyone else to like me.” Jungeun meets her gaze with a raised eyebrow, amused with her apparent response.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. I don’t want anyone else liking you either.” The air of comfort returns, and it weaves around them as Jinsoul lights up at a realization.</p><p> </p><p>“Am I still a jock?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Jungeun rolls her eyes obviously, “but you’re my favorite jock.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take that as an upgrade,” Jinsoul punches the air. “ And Jungeun?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?”</p><p> </p><p>“I like you too.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.”</p><p> </p><p>____</p><p>“It’s weird,” Jinsoul finally says, chewing on the spicy rice cake, “I think we’re growing up right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re making it sound so cliche,” Jungeun shudders, “but, yeah. I think we are.” There’s a pause, and Jinsoul can tell she’s thinking about her next words, “at least we’re doing it together.” She turns to smile at Jinsoul.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Jinsoul feels her breathless all over again. Looking at Jungeun becomes the equivalent of running a 4K, it becomes as addicting and freeing as when her feet glide across rubber running tracks. “Together.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungeun isn’t quite sure where it began, or when it started to change, the feeling that prompts her to smile instantly when Jinsoul rambles about her day, or the longing to just be physically closer even if they’re inches apart. But this is where it grows.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this in 36(?) hours and I had two nosebleeds during this hell of a writing session PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK YOUR COMMENTS GIVE ME LIFE!! When Milf Smackdown drops, we'll all be crying so enjoy this lipsoul :)). This is a belated birthday present for <a href="https://twitter.com/crunchae">oomf</a> i started this the moment i found out it was ur birthday!! yell at me at my <a href="https://twitter.com/hyejootart">twt</a> about loona and ggs :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>